Happy New Years
by ruiiko
Summary: On New Years Eve, the last place Len wanted to be was at his mother's house. His parents were divorced for a reason, so why bother celebrating with her of all relatives? And to top it off, Len's sister would be there, too. This was not a night he would be looking forward to. However, his mind might just be changed after spending some time with her.


**Woo, first fanfic of 2015! Hard to beileve 2014 is really over wow... o_o Anyways, I've wanted to do something like this for a while,a nd thsi was initially gunna be a christmas fanfic, but I couldn't word it right... but this seemed fitting for a new 2015 fanfic! ;D I should have done this last night... or... last year... xD But I actually went out for once this new years, and had a good time with some friends. Enough babbling from me, tho.. so, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>From the moment Len stepped into the house, he knew tonight was going to be all kinds of boring.<p>

"Len! So great to see you again!" The blonde boy scrunched his nose up in a snear as his mother scooped him up into her arms, forcing him into a tight hug. And he sighed, faking a smile as he said back to her, "Nice to see you too." Dad's orders.

Out of all the nights he could be out doing something better, like, per say, spending time with his friends, or even his _girlfriend_... he was stuck here, on New Years Eve. At his mother's house. With orders from his father, because apaerently this was mandatory and there was no way at all he was going to get out of spending time with his family. Sure, maybe he was right, maybe it was a good idea to spend time with family. Why not, right? Family is supposed to be good, loving, fun. He understood that.

What he didn't understand was, why of all family relatives, come to his mother's side? His mother and father were divorced for a reason. Len didn't see the point in coming over to her house for one night, when both Len and his father knew just how much he actually hated his ex-wife. But his father insisted he come, and he had no choice, so here he was.

Another thought made him wince.

His sister would be here, too.

_His twin sister._

When their parents divorced, so did the twins, in a way. They seperated from eachother. Len went with his father, Rin stayed back with their mother. And they hadn't spoken since, which would be, what?... A year now?

Luckily for Len, she didn't appear to be anywhere.

He smiled to himself-maybe tonight wouldn't be too bad, after all.

As long as he stayed clear of her, he could get by.

The blonde boy kept to himself, as he and his father were ushered into the living room, after discarding shoes and jackets. When his mother spoke to him, he was calm and polite, but deep down inside, he really didn't want to be here. He was just trying to get through the night in one peice, and so far, he was doing rather well! That is, until... "So Len, have you spoken to Rin at all in the past while?"

The blonde mentally froze for a moment, before he looked up to his mother, who had one leg crossed over the other, staring straight at him with an expecting smile. He quickly avoided her gaze, feeling that if he stared any longer, he would begin to feel the guilt growing. He wasn't about to succum to that, no more. "No... not really." he answered simply, glancing over to her again to see the smile had faded.

"No? That's too bad. Rin's really missed you, you know. She won't stop talking about you!" His mother laughed, and his father joined in. Len sneered at them, while looking away of course.

"Oh." Though he had to admit, maybe he did miss her too. Just a little. She was his twin sister, after all... he couldn't just completely forget about her, even if he wanted too. And he knew he'd have some sort of confrontation about her, eventually, sometime this night. But he was caught off guard. He hesitated for a moment. "Where is she?" If she really missed him so much, obviously she would be out here, right? She appaerently didn't miss him as much as their mother claimed she did.

"Poor Rin-Rin is sick. She wanted so bad to be able to see you again... when I told her you were coming over, she couldn't have been more happier! But the girl is just too tired to come out of her room."

Len bowed his head with a slight nod. "I see." He was realy trying to act like he didn't care here, but a part of him was starting to give into the guilt. All this time, she had been so excited to see him, and he hadn't even given her a slight thought, just negative, mean ones. It was then that he realised just how un-far he was being towards her, and it hit him hard.

His mother, sensing his guilt, leaned in with a smile on her face. "You know, I bet it'd cheer her up alot if you went to say hi." He looked up to her and jumped slightly, feeling his heart stammer. He was caught off guard again, and had been caught! His cheeks flared up as he stood up on impulse with a quick nod. "O-okay," And he scurried off down the halls to find her. He knew where her room was... even after all this time.

He could hear laughter coming from the living room, and he frowned. They were laughing at him, he just knew it! But he had allowed himself to be caught off guard, therefore embaressing himself. All because of thoughts of _Rin. _'_Thanks, Rin." _It was easier to place blame on someone else, rather then take it himself.

And he knew this was all on him, Rin was not at fault in any way.

The twin paused, finding her colourfully decorated door, and he smirked a little. Sparkling pink letters spelling out Rin, with oranges surronding her name-she hadn't changed the door in over a year! This was here when he was still here, too. In a way, he felt relieved. This was a good sign that she hadn't changed much, if at all. Gathering his courage, he lifted up a fist and rapped twice on her door. "Rin?"

No responce.

He furrowed his eyebrows. _'Yeah, real excited to see me, alright.' _He shook his head, realising that she could be asleep. She was sick, after all. The blonde pressed his ear against the door, and he could hear the faint sounds from a TV in there. He frowned. He had never had his own TV in his room, when he still lived here... looks like Rin was getting spoiled. The blonde pushed those thoughts aside-their mother was always the more wealthier of the two parental figures. "Rin?" He called out again, and wrapped his fingers around the golden door knob. "I'm coming in!" He bluffed, still getting no responce.

With worry and anxiety growing in his stomache, he cracked the door open slightly, peaking in. There was a faint light, and the TV glowed down, illuminating the room. He opened the door all the way, to find that Rin had completely re-done her room. The bed was put sideways, up near the window, and Len found her laying in it, tapping away on her phone-_obviously a new one she had gotten for Christmas. _Seriously, it was getting hard not to feel jealous of all the neat things she got, that Len didn't have.

But then she noticed him. She looked up with confusion, and to see him, she let out a screech, almost seeming to fall out of her bed. "Len!" She gasped, putting a hand up to her mouth. Len could see her cheeks turn bright red, and-hey-were those tears sprouting in her eyes? No, it couldn't be... if anything, they were tears from shock. She always did get scared easily. She let out a breathe, putting her free hand to her chest, seemingly so to catch her breathe, before a series of coughing attacked her.

Len winced. She really was sick... "Hey, Rin." He said softly, feeling his confidence slip away.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, wiping her mouth.

Len shrugged, taking a step towards her. "Thought you were excited to see me, hm?...You don't look all that excited." He couldn't help himself from smirking slightly. His mother had always been a bit of a liar.

Rin furrowed her brows. "Who says I'm not?" Len burst out into laughter-she was still really sassy. That hadn't changed.

"I see you haven't changed much." He commented.

Rin shrugged. "The same goes for you, Lenny boy."

The blonde male cringed slightly-that was a nick name that rarely got thrown around anymore, but only Rin could ever call him that. Espicially in situations like this, where the twins were trying to out-sass eachother. It was appaerent that Rin was winning in this current situation. She always did.

"Are you going to just stand there all night? Come, sit down." Rin said a little more gently with that last part. So Len obliged, as he hesitatnly took a seat at the end of her bed, keeping his hands to himself. Rin sat up, crossing her legs, and she rolled her eyes. "Jees. You act like you don't want to be here."

Len smiled slightly, allowing himself to move in a little closer to his sister. "And you look like you aren't that sick," He commented, before reaching over to press his hand against her forehead, and upon contact, quickly pulled away with a gasp, noticing that her skin was extremely hot. "O-okay, or, you are really sick."

It was Rin's turn to laugh. "Don't be fooled. Just because I'm up and smiling and all, doesn't mean I wasn't puking my guts out hours before you came over."

Len's eyebrows twisted upwards, following by a large frown. "Jees, Rin, I'm sorry, I-I know that-, I mean... I wasn't trying to be mean, or...?" He was cut off again, by Rin's laughter.

"I'm joking, Len! Calm down!" She giggled, grabbing onto his arm. He immediatly tensed up. Rin frowned, pulling away quickly.

"So you weren't puking then? You're just joking around with me?" Questions bubbled out of Len's lips, but Rin kept quiet, as she stared into his soul. He momentarily stopped his babbling to look her in the eyes. "What?" He wondered.

She stared for a moment longer, before she spoke up. "When did we become so distant?"

"W-what?" Len felt his stomache drop. _Another _question to catch him off guard...

Rin ducked her head, short strands of blonde hair covering her eyes. "A year ago we were as close as ever. We used to hold hands, we used to hug eachother-cuddle, touch eachother without it being weird."

Len pulled back slightly. "So?"

She looked up, and he mentally cringed at the forming tears in her eyes. "So why are we getting so bent out of shape over this? It's only been a year since the divorce, but so what? Just because out parents seperated, why do we have to, too? You know, you haven't even texted me, or called, or-anything! I haven't gotten a word from you in so long, and now you're back, and you tense up from even the slightest touch, and-" The blonde girl was cut off by another vicious cough attack, and Len was accutely aware of the tears rolling down her cheeks, the tears that she was so desperately trying to fight back, but coupled with a bad cold, she was failing miserably.

And he was realsing that she was right. The more he watched her cough and cry, the more he realised he wasn't doing his job at being a brother. He should have done something in that span of a year... she was right. Just because their parents were no longer together, doesn't mean they shouldn't be. By avoiding eachother, they weren't any better than their parents... It was in those short moments that he realised just how bad of a brother he was being.

Without saying a word, he reached forwards, taking the sickly crying girl that was his sister into his arms, squeezing her tightly. And she stiffened. Not the kind of stiff that Len was earlier, no, he could tell she wasn't uncomfortable. This was the kind of stiff that meant for a slight second, she was calm. No more tears, no more shaking-she was stiff. And probably shocked that Len found it in him to hold her. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shake those stupid thoughts off.

"I'm sorry." He said simply, as he began to rub circled into her back. He rested his chin on her shoulder for a moment, to cuddle her closer, to collect his thoughts. "Yeah... I know, I've been a pretty... mean, brother. In the last year, I couldn't have been bothered to call you or anything, and now that we're re-united, I regret it. Alot. In these last few hours, I've realised just how much I need to be here for you."

It was silent. Rin was silent.

"...'Cause you're so sick-" "You're ruining the moment, brother." Rin cut him off, and Len couldn't help himself from laughing. He had meant to do that, though. He was trying to lighten the mood. He pulled himself out of the hug, still keeping a grip on her arms. And he smiled, as he looked into her eyes. And she smiled back.

"Look, we both know that I've been a pain lately. And I'm sorry... really. I do miss you alot. Like, alot, alot." He was starting to get nervous again, and at this point, he was just babbling to get things out. What had happend to his serious attitude? Clearly it just up and left him... "What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry. Really. And I promise from now on, we'll be more close. We will be in contact more often. I can promise you that."

"Do you?" Rin countered, tilting her head slightly.

Len nodded. "Yes. So... please, stop crying. Okay?" He reached forward to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Rin laughed slightly.

They were quiet for a moment longer, just basking in eachothers prescence, cuddling up against eachother. And it was in those short moments that allowed time to pass, and soon enough, there was counting down on the TV screen. Rin gasped, nudging Len, and they looked up. "It's almost the start of the new years!" Rin exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

Len simply smiled at her excitement, glad to see his sister smiling and happy, despite how sick she was currently.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1...!" People on the TV screamed, and there was confetti, and people laughing, and smiling, even crying, as they hugged and kissed, and held eachother close.

Rin turned to face Len. "Happy new years, Len." She pulled him into a tight hug. Len smiled, scooping her up into his arms to hold her close.

After a moment, they pulled away. Rin smiled up to him, and Len could tell just how happy she was. And he had to admit, he was rather happy himself. It was a sort of over-whelming feeling, but a good feeling, none the less.

"You know, Len," Rin sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I'm really glad that you're here tonight."

Len blew some air out of his nose. "Yeah..." He mumbled, leaning his head against hers. "I'm glad I am too."

And he wasn't lying.

This was the start of the new year.

And he could honestly say this was better than staying out with his friends.

He was going to do things right, this year, and it was all going to start with his sister, Rin.


End file.
